The Dissaparation
by TheItalianBanjoist
Summary: His eyes looked out to people who were standing outside the Ministry of Magic . He searched the crowd for the people who made the last 5 years worth living those who were still alive smiled back at him. 'Poor gits' he thought sadly 'they will never know
1. Default Chapter

The DisApparation

Summary- The tired emerald green orbs looked out to the 5,900 or more people who were standing outside the Ministry of Magic waiting with eager eyes for him to present his speech for getting the First Order of Merlin. He searched the crowd for the people who made the last 5 years of the horrid war worth living. Those that were still alive were smiling back at him proudly… they had changed so much since there innocent years of Hogwarts. 'Poor gits' he thought sadly 'they will never know what hit him.' None of them will. Possibly one shot.

A/N- I know that any fans of my other fanfic "And That is Where You'll Find Me" are probably shaking your heads at me… but I am currently going through some writers block and I will continue that one soon. I really don't know if this is going to be a one shot or a novel length, it really depends on what you guys think of it so review. This scenario has been stuck in my head for the past month and I thought well might as well share it. So here it goes…

Disclaimer-Yeah don't own any of them so don't sue me.

It was a beautiful day outside of the Ministry of Magic. Many wizards and witches young and old gathered around to see the event taken place.

"And so I present to you Harry Potter, the First Order of Merlin for your courageous unending efforts as well as succession to help the wizarding world escape the dictatorship of Lord Voldemort." Albus Dumbledore said while putting on the medal around Harry's neck. "Now I see that he has a few words to say so without further ado… I present to you Mr. Potter."

Harry slowly walked up to the podium. His tired emerald green orbs looked out to the 5,900 or more people who were standing outside the Ministry of Magic waiting for him to present his speech for getting the First Order of Merlin. He searched the crowd for the people who made the last 5 years of the horrid war worth living. Those that were still alive were smiling back at him proudly… they had changed so much since there innocent years of Hogwarts. Hermoine Granger now sported lengthy dark black hair that no longer frizzed with a dark red sweater and blue jeans. She wore a small black scarf around her neck that covered up her mouth and had the hood of her gold cloak on her head at all times she wore dark sunglasses as well. Even though it was spring she insisted on always wearing things that covered her up entirely after last summer's situation where she let the death eaters rape her in order to spare a little girl. Luna Lovegood was now Luna Longbottom because she married Neville right before the war ended. They often fought together during the war and were a good pair because so many people underestimated them. They lived happily now in a cottage outside of Hogsmeade and while Luna ran the Quibbler and Neville just opened a nursery. The war did affect them as it did everyone else but they survived because their love was so strong. Ron was now training to be an auror just like Harry. Although he did not change much in appearance, still lanky and red haired, his personality changed a lot. The war made him show his emotions more and hold grudges less because that fact always remained that there was a chance he would not see his friends the next day.Fred sat besides Hermoine silent as always, because he became mute afterGeorge's death and never spoke again. He closed the joke shop and lived off the money he received for fighting during the war. He was always alone. No one saw Lee Jordan after the second summer that the war began, he was simply Missing in Action another number or statistic they saw in the paper, he was forgotten by many. Molly had a hard time after George's death but she tried not to show it because she knew it only made things harder on Harry. Bill and Charlie moved to Romania after George's funeral and never came back after that. Percy was in Azkaban. Last but never the least or at least not in Harry's mind was Ginny. She was the dearest thing to him surprisingly closer to him than Ron or Hermoine. His love for her began during the sixth year because she was serious and more mature than Ron or Hermoine were during that time. He needed something reliable and understanding. Ginny was that for him. When he first asked her out she told him he missed that train along time ago. Then after a close encounter with death, she asked him out saying that as much as she hated to admit it he was the constant in her life too. They had been in love for some time now but he knew he would probably end that with the current decision he made. He finally looked at the crowd as a whole and began:

"Well I am sure that most of you are expecting an inspirational speech that would make you go out of your immediately after you leave to help the victims of this war…" He hesitated his voice began to sound very bitter and blunt. "However if you have not helped already I highly doubt I could convince you too start so frankly I am not going to try. I killed a killer and for that I am being awarded this medal. Do I deserve it? Probably not but according to you I do. However I am sad to say that there is another killer on the loose, well actually there is a whole lot of them so I should be saying killers…" He paused for a dramatic affect, which worked because most people gasped in astonishment. He smiled inwardly at the affect. "And I am not going to be the one to stop them because there are too many to handle… Hold on I have a picture of them somewhere here…"He finally summoned a framed portrait that had a curtain in front of it. "In fact some of the people are here let us see if you can recognize them." He drew the curtain and ignored the gasps and scowls that the audience gave him, because the portrait was not indeed a portrait but a mirror. "Here are your killers, it seems that they have a great resemblance of… you. Yes if you have not figured it out already you are murderers as well. Why? Because you the general audience would eat up the information from the press and not ask questions. You were unprepared. You ignored the fact that Voldemort that is right, Voldemort, was back and took it upon yourselves to make my life a living hell in the process. But certainly these are not attributes of a killer you might ask yourself but it is. If the wizarding world was prepared then the death toll would have indeed not have been as high as it is. So maybe you should start to think about what the face of a killer looks like. It looks like me. It looks like you. I shall be leaving now. Honestly I don't expect to return, in fact I won't." Then he pointed to where the Daily Prophet and other reporters were and told them directly. " Don't try to find me I will guarantee you that you won't." Then he turned a back to the audience who stared at him silently in disbelief at his little speech. "Goodbye and good luck with them killers." And with that there was a poof of smoke which he dissapparated in. The silence continued as they heard a clinking as his silver medal fell to the floor…

A/N- So what do you think? I still don't know whether I want to go on with this or not so give me your opinion it will help me out a lot. Well toodles from your favorite banjoist


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey everyone I know its been a while I am extremely sorry. I got an epiphany this morning and decide it was due time to put up another chapter. Does anyone know how to edit the first chapter because I have decided to have George die instead of Fred for reasons you will soon find out in later chapters? Please help me with that I mean I exported it and changed it but I don't know how to post it. Well if you can help me with that it would be gladly appreciated. Well heres the second chapter I know its short but I am planning on updating soon depending on reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter .

Disclaimer: Yeah just another fan with another fic don't sue because I am inspired by you. Don't own them…

Chapter two

The final storm has passed and so have you.

It took the longest twenty seven minutes Ginny had ever experienced for the chaos and shock to settle. The noise from the crowd were deafening and the heat purely unbearable. The pounding of her ears was continuous and she still could not tell if it was because of the clamor or the rapid thumps she was experiencing in her heart. Ginevra Weasley found herself for the first time in a long time wishing for it to rain; she wanted now more than ever for the sky to poor down its hatred on her. It had always rained too much during her child hood years at the homely Burrow and the stressful time of war but now that everything was over, the war, her innocence, Harry, she felt like she needed the comfort of the constant inundation more than ever. Ginny was familiar with feeling the loneliness, void, and rejection that she often felt from Harry but those were merely her younger years. She did not think he would hurt her again. She never ever thought to prepare for those feelings that she despised so much to be coming at such a joyous time in her life.

Fudge started an argument with Dumbledore clearly demanding to know where 'the blasted boy was'. The press was having a field day with their accusations, suspicions and opinions. Hermoine was unknowingly clutched Fred's arm in fear.(after being raped she became very claustrophobic) and Fred just had an amused look that would have easily said 'Crowd scares famous boy who lived into hiding. Well that's the way the world spins today'. Ron was obviously very confused as well as horrified that Harry would have left like that without consulting his best friends and fiancé. He took to comforting Molly who was bawling her eyes out on his shoulder most likely wishing she could have done more. Arthur was decidedly left home with the care taker(a crowd was no place for a quadriplegic).

Ginny who had remained silent during the whole time from shock until now; she steadily went up to the podium and picked up the silver medal that Harry dropped. Whether he left it on accident or otherwise was a mystery to her but she would soon find out that he let go of it for a reason. Her hands ran over the elfin words on the emblem that signified peace. A small tear leaked out of her eye and slowly slid down her face only to evaporate at the edge of her pale nose. As her hands found their way to the back of the emblem she found a leaf taped to the back of the emblem. "Harry?" she whispered to the air, "What have you bloody gone and done?"

She stared at it fixated for a minute confused with millions of thoughts going through her head when she finally let out a long sigh and pocketed the medal in her cloak alongside her wand. As she made her way back to her seat, Ron left his crying mother with Hermoine and ran up to her. His eyes were sincere with confusion, anger, as well as hurt but, right now, the only thing that he was concerned about, the only thing that mattered was: her. Her eyes remained downcast and solemn as he jogged swiftly up to her, she was secretly hoping he would not stop next to her. After all those years she still wanted to remain strong around him so he would not worry about her. It was a habit she made even before the war with all her brothers… all but Fred. He cupped her face and firmly pushed her chin up so that she looked directly into his determined brown eyes.

"We will find him." he said his voice full of hardened confidence. He then pulled her into a hug and held her never wanting to let her go. Ron was angry at Harry for pulling that kind of a stunt. It was cowardly, Ginny, Mione and him… they were chips that he had left. He planned it so he would never have to see the hurt he caused them but he didn't plan it right. He did not plan it right, at all! He did not include the fact that they were human in his plans. Or even the fact that they were best friends. He was not going to leave them now that the downpour of war and treachery had stopped and the storm has passed, Ron would make sure of that.

Ginny subconsciously scratched the back of her hand as she pulled away from Ron. Fred came from the back of her and pulled her into his arms. As she craned her neck to see his face she smiled at his lopsided grin that evidently said everything was going to be okay. She wiped away the invisible tears that had never appeared on her face in the first place, and probably never would. She finally spoke up in a dry cracked voice: "I am going to go to Neville's and Luna's; I need to talk to them." Fred and Ron nodded understandingly knowing that they were close friends. "I'll meet you back at the Burrow in the an hour. I promise." she said giving them another hug before she left. She scratched the back of her left hand nervously again and quickly dissapparated leaving Ron and Hermoine to the flesh-hungry press; the press had finally given up on Fred because he never spoke.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, my name is Diane Smitts with Infomatic weekly, May I ask a moment of your time." A young blonde asked smiling broadly. With a flick of her hand, she opened her notebook and within seconds she was ready to take down notes.

"Of course not," Ron replied with a scowl, "If we want to talk to the public we always go to our official press release outlet the Quibbler."

With an assuring nod from Hermoine and Fred, Ron took his mother's hand and they all dissapparated to the Burrow.

…………………………..

Neville was putting a book (The Mystery of the Venus Fly Trap: Wizarding Plant or Muggle?) when he heard a small pop as a shaken Ginny appeared. "Luna!" he called softly not to wake the baby, "Ginny's here!"

He then went around the dining table and wrapped his arms around her. "Ginny, I am so sorry!" He said, voice softly muffled from her shoulder. Luna soon came and joined the hug.

"How did you know?" Ginny stammered her muscles tightened starting to tremble a little in their embrace, "Did they make an afternoon Daily Prophet already?"

"No," Neville said uneasily, "We got an owl as soon as he, um well, disappeared."

"What?" Ginny cried, lowering her voice soon as she saw the pleading looks from the two of them remembering little baby Xavier, " He gave you a… Can I see it?"

"I am so sorry dear but it burned itself right after we read it." Luna said sympathetically, taking her into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea.

"What did it say?" Ginny asked, her voice quivering softly.

"It said that he was leaving, and that he will be alright. He said to take care of the baby and to spoil it with extra love since he won't be around. That Xavier would grow up to be a wonderful son and he was blessed to have us as parents and that he loved us but it was time for him to…go. He also told us to take care of you and to let you know that he loves you very much." Luna said her eyes remaining downcast but her voice softened even more at the last part.

"If he loved me so much why would he leave me?" Ginny asked her voice faint and ever so distant, she scratched the back of her hand subconsciously. She was pulling herself away from them emotionally. "Things were finally going so…well."

"Ginny-" Neville pleaded

"Neville, I actually came her for a different reason." Ginny stated surprisingly her voice changed instantly becoming cold emotionless; very businesslike, "When I went up to the podium to get his medal that he dropped, I found this taped to the back."

She walked up to his workstation and placed the leaf on the table.

"Ginny, there's a rash on your hand" Luna observed grabbing it gently to have a closer look. Ginny nervously pulled back her hand from Luna. She looked away from Luna's speculating gaze and waited for Neville's declaration of the leaf's origin.

"Wow! This is a muggle plant." Neville stated surprised

Ginny went to pick it up to look closer at it but Neville pushed her hand away . "Don't touch it, Ginny! It's poison oak or poison ivy as some like to call it. It causes skin irritation." He said pointing to the newly developed small rash that started at her knuckles and went a little ways past her small wrist. "However, this is a extremely rare type of poison ivy that thrives well on the residue created from strong magic. Naturally it would have thrived well near Hogwarts but the threstral's special digestion of blood makes their droppings an immediate killer for it. Since threstrals are also attracted to strong magic it makes this type of poison ivy almost extinct. In fact, there is only one place that I have ever seen this plant… at the Grimmauld place."

A/N- So did you like. I know its short but I am going to start on the third chapter now so watch out for that. please review I would be so happy if you would. Yeah really review…. Toodles from your favorite banjoist!


	3. Chapter 2:Family Bonds

A/N- Hello my lovely Readers and my even lovelier reviewers if there were any (Hint: REVIEW!),

this chapter is pretty important for future chapters. Its about the relationship of Ginny and Fred. Well like always read and review for it will be in the end good for you. Translation: I will update sooner with more reviews. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Just another fan, just another aspiring author, I will always fail in owning them, please take me as I am: THE REAL BANJOIST!

Well without further ado I present to you:

Chapter 3

Family Bonds

Ginny apparated near the front door. She peaked into the living room and saw that everyone was sitting there looking ever so solemn and waiting for her…all but one. She smiled weakly to herself, proud that he knew her so well to wait in her room. She quietly tip toed up to her room as to avoid them noticing her presence or rather, in this specific case, her lack of presence. She avoided the trick step on the unlucky thirteenth step and reached the top.

She hesitated for only a second before her white knuckles topped with the thin red rash gripped the doorknob tightly as she slowly opened her door praying it would not creak. Her wish came true and it seemed like the only good thing that happened that day would be that she was silently slipping into her room like she wanted. In there, she saw Fred laying on her bed waiting for her. He stood up in respect when she came in as he did for women when they walked into the room. It was a formal gentlemanly custom that the twins had taken fondly to. George always had a tendency to over do when he was alive, though. Ginny sat down on the bed with him and he gave her a questioning look.

"Well, I talked to Neville and Luna…" Ginny started as she told him about the leaf taped on the back of the silver medal and all the information Neville told her about it. It just spilled, everything just spilled when it came to talking to Fred. They were so close, even when George was alive they were all so close. They were so alike, so mischievous, and Ginny was just as interested in pranks and fun as they were. She even worked in their shop during the times she was home from Hogwarts.

When George died, Fred and her stuck together. Ginny was the first to pick up on his faces and looks when he became mute after George's death. Many people became impatient and frustrated with Fred's quietness after George's death wore off on them. It never wore off on Fred, everyday it was real and it was there. But Ginny never was impatient with Fred, she became his interpreter and even more than that, his key for survival. Ginny could always talk to Fred and never felt uncomfortable around him and talking to him. She could communicate so smoothly with him, it felt as if they had their own language. As Ginny finished telling him everything, she gave an exasperated sigh and the tears started flowing down her face.

"I hate him!" She whispered and she punched the pillow. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him."

She repeatedly punched the pillow harder and harder. Fred took the her fists in his hands and hugged her as she silently cried into his arms feeling hopeless and lost. He pulled back and brushed away a few strands of her coppery hair out of her face. He looked at her and instantly it was like he was talking to her. His silent looks said 'it will be alright' 'we will get through this'.

"Oh Fred!" Ginny said with a stressed sigh as she heard Molly's high pitched voice murmur something in her hostess fashion downstairs. She looked at the door and tiredly gave it a weak glare. "I don't want to go out there and face them wolves."

Fred gave her a meaningful glance and pulled her off the bed taking her hand and leading her down the stairs. Ginny's mask came on and an unreadable but confident look came on her face as she went to face the rest of her family.

….

"Oh Ginny!" Molly's voice high pitched nervous voice shattered the solemn mood of the living room. "I did not realize you were here. Let me get you something to eat, you look pale."

Fred gave his mother a glare. Yet, Ginny also spoke up for herself in a very tired voice. "Mother, honestly, what makes you think I could eat at a time like this?"

"Oh well… okay then." Ms. Weasley said in a fidgety voice that it became apparent she was desperately looking for something to do. She began wringing out her hands desperately wanting to put them to work.

"Ginny, you look positively terrible." Hermione said smoothing out the younger girls hair as she pulled her away from Fred and wrapped her in a large hug. "Are you ok?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that question. If I do I might not stop." Ginny said knowing there was going to be a thousand more 'Are you ok' questions to come in the future. She groaned just thinking about all of them.

"Oh, right" Hermione said in a distant nervous voice as she realized the stupidity in that question. She broke the hug and nervously went back to where she was sitting.

Fred took Ginny's hand again and led her to the couch as they sat down and the living room fell back into the silence that it was in before Ginny showed up.

Minutes passed by like hours as the family sat waiting for some sort of guidance through this. Ginny's eyes remained downcast the entire time knowing if she looked up she would catch all of them sending sneaking glances at her. Ron silently brooded wondering how his friend, his best friend, could just leave and have everyone in such pain. Mr. Weasley stared blankly at his family from his wheelchair. He could never be able to physically comfort his family due to his condition and he hated it.

To everyone's relief, the quietness was broken as Tonks and Remus apparated into the room. Tonks' left hand was intertwined with Remus' right and was topped with a beautiful engagement ring.

"Hello everyone, I know this might be a bad time and everything but- well actually this might take your mind off of Harry's departure. Well you see-" Remus sputtered and rambled and in the end was unable to finish due to the intensity of everyone's stares.

"What Remus is trying to say is that Headquarters just received news that we have found some innocent's in a cave right outside of Scotland and one of them…. Well one of them claims to be George Weasley and is demanding to see his twin." Tonks said seeing immediately that her husband was having difficulty at putting the situation into words.

Fred looked up in shock at this news. _It was impossible, I was there when George died, I saw it happen in front of my very eyes_. He suddenly became angry at the imposture who thought he could just take his brother's name.

Ginny read the anger and the anxiety in her brother's eyes and quickly said: "Well, let's go."

As confusing as this situation was, she was thankful it brought her out of the spotlight. People were expecting her to make the decision on what to do about Harry and right now she could not think straight. If anything, at least they found some prisoners and that was a good thing. Everyone got out of their seats and grabbed their coats in a rush. They were eager to see who this 'George' was before getting back to the AWOL Harry case.

…………………………

Right now, during this very chaotic moment, in an extremely busy muggle airport a blonde haired man with stormy gray eyes was feuding with a strict ticket officer at the check-in desk. Although their argument was in hushed tone, if one could be a fly on the wall they would know it was about letting a certain raggedy black dog fly first class instead of with the luggage. They would also see the dog animatedly enjoying seeing his formerly spoiled arch enemy losing an argument even though that same dog would have to pay the consequences.

A/N-Well I am pretty sure we all know who this blonde haired guy is. However, who do you think is impersonating George? I know and I am not telling. Review on your theories though, I would like to know what you guys think. Well thank you to:

My lovely sister: I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading it.

Well I am going to the school play tonight and it is really good, so I am excited. I hope everyone has a fantabulous weekend.

Love,

Your Favorite Banjoist


End file.
